1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to methods, systems, and software applications for improving user experience on an electronic device as it relates to data services. More particularly, this application relates to methods, systems, and software applications for modifying wireless data services on electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as, for example, a wireless cell phone, typically allow users to activate their electronic devices to have wireless service based on a monthly plan. Once the monthly plan is provisioned, an end user is able to talk, text, web browse, email, access data services, and the like at a selected data service rate. Similarly, Pre-paid electronic devices, such as, for example, a pre-paid wireless cell phone, typically allow users to activate their electronic devices and add wireless service. Once the wireless service is provisioned, an end user is able to talk, text, web browse, email, access data services, and the like at the selected data service rate until the wireless service has been depleted.
A user seeking to use a data service must generally comport to the fixed and rigid data service rate structures included with the originally purchased service. Different rates are typically not available for purchase when choosing a service initially (data services ranging from low to high quality data service rates). For example, a user of an electronic device watching football games or online movies, may want to select a higher quality data service rate, while the user checking and responding to e-mail over the Internet, may preferably select a lower quality data service rate. Upon initiating service on an electronic device, a user will not have the ability to easily adjust the type of data service or rates currently in use. This is considered a drawback to many end users desiring quick and easy access to a cellular data network that can adjust data service based on their needs for usage of the electronic device.
A need exists in the art for systems, methods and software applications for upgrading and/or downgrading data service on an activated electronic device. A further need exists for a system and method for paying the cost per service as it is adjusted to meet the current needs of end users.